A patient bed equipped with two lateral barriers, namely a head lateral barrier element and a foot lateral barrier element, arranged on a common lengthwise side of its frame is known to the prior art. When the two barrier elements are in the upright position, they adjoin one along the extension of the other and prevent the patient from falling. However, they are independently moveable relative to each other so that an exit space can be opened, enabling the patient to get up under his or her own power if his or her condition permits it. Typically, the head barrier element is left in the raised position and the foot barrier element is lowered. The patient can then sit on the edge of the bed and stand up, using at least the head barrier element for support.
The independence of the two barrier elements, however, multiplies the manipulations for the medical staff in comparison with the simplicity of a system comprising only one long barrier. The factory price is also increased because a mechanism for locking in the up position must be provided for each barrier element.